Darkness Envelops
by Kylee Carr
Summary: Kyle gets kidnapped, turns into a demon spawn, and starts to murder the inhabitants of South Park. Will anyone be able to stop him? Rated M for disturbing scenes and foul language. Enjoy!
1. When you're alone

**Darkness Envelops**

**Chapter 1: When you're alone…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own South Park, but I do own some South Park DVDs, also, I own the idea for this story. Enjoy! ^^**

**-line-**

Kyle whipped his head around to look behind him. No one was there as far as he could tell. Something wasn't right, and hadn't been for the past few months or so. At first he thought it was just his imagination, then he thought his friends were play some sort of sick cruel joke on him, but they weren't. The only thing he could possibly think of was that he was becoming paranoid and crazy like Tweek.

In any case, Kyle's best friend Stan had noticed Kyle's slightly erratic behavior. Kyle was always looking over his shoulder now a days, and never seemed to want to be alone. Lately, he was always sleeping over at someone's house, and insisted that they always be in contact with him 24/7. Stan knew something was up, but it seemed as if Kyle had no idea either. Finally, Stan got up the nerve to ask just what the fuck was going on.

"Kyle? Dude, are you okay?" he asked. Kyle quickly looked at the black haired boy and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just don't exactly like the dark is all." Said Kyle whose eyes occasionally darted around as he said this. Stan shook his head.

"No, everything's not alright, Ky." He put his hand on the redhead's shoulder. Kyle jumped a little bit. "You've kind of been acting like Tweek lately. You've been clingy and looking over your shoulder a lot."

"Well, ummm…" Kyle looked at the ground. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Kyle, I'm your best friend. Something's obviously got you worried and I want to know what it is!" Stan said as he looked at the other boy with pleading eyes. "Kyle, please tell me what's wrong so we can solve the situation together, okay?"

Kyle thought for a few moments. Stan did have a point, he _was_ his best friend and therefore should be able to tell him _anything_, correct? On the other hand, Stan has not believed him before, like that instance when Cartman had actually tried to kill all the Jews in Colorado. Stan said Cartman was too stupid and lazy to do that, but no… Cartman actually killed his cousin Kyle (which to be honest, Kyle didn't really like him), and then tried to kill him. It was only when Stan and Kenny were passing by on their bikes did they notice that there was a giant mass grave in the middle of the town and the Broflovski's were lined up along the rim of it. Kyle took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please don't think I'm crazy!"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay…" started Kyle. "Lately it seems like there is someone… no… a _group _of someone following me. I'm afraid they're out to kill me, so that's why I'm afraid to be alone anymore."

"Have you seen this group of people?" asked Stan.

"No, I haven't. I know they're there though. I can see their eyes following me at night and I can hear their whispers in my head! I can't make out what they're saying though, but I know they want me…"

"But why would they want you?" asked Stan. He wanted to believe Kyle, really he did, but it was sounding a little bit like Kyle was losing his marbles.

"I don't know!" exclaimed the red haired boy. "I just know that they do and that they've been stalking me for months now. Stan, I can't take it anymore!"

Stan stood in silence for a while. He looked at the beautiful pure white snow falling in the air and watched his breath. He sighed.

"Kyle… Maybe you should talk to a… professional about this."

"I'm not crazy Stan!" Kyle cried out. He knew Stan wouldn't believe him. Heck, he knew Stan was the kind of guy that wouldn't believe in Mr. Hankey, unless he hadn't seen him with his own eyes. Kyle gave up. They were at Stan's front door now. "Stan, I'm going to go. You obviously don't believe me, so I'm just going to go."

"Ky…"

"Just call me as soon as you get in on my cell, okay? I want to make it home safe."

"Yeah, I'll call." Said Stan worried about his friend's mental state. "Be careful getting home, okay?"

"I will be I can assure you of that."

Stan walked through his front door and took his cell phone out from his jean pocket. There was only 1 bar left and it was flashing. His phone would die soon. 'If it does that, I'll just get to the cordless and quickly call his cell from there.' He thought as he dialed Kyle's number.

"Thanks for calling." Said Kyle who quickly answered.

"Yeah, well I don't let my friends down." Said Stan as he made his way over to the cordless. It wasn't there. Stan started searching high and low for the phone.

"Uh-huh."

"I know you're mad… I'm sorry okay?" said Stan knowing full well that his friend was pissed at him and if it weren't for the fact that he was acting totally Tweekish, he would not be talking to him right now. "Look, Ky… My cell's gonna die soon, but if I can find where ever the hell Shelly put the cordless, I'll call you from there."

"Just find it soon, okay?" said Kyle, his voice full of worry.

"I will, just… just keep talking okay?"

"Okay…" said Kyle. "So… wasn't that funny when Kenny tried to hit on the girl, but her boyfriend showed up?"

"Yeah, hilarious!" said Stan. 'Where the fuck was that phone.'

"I thought he was gonna beat Kenny to a pulp! Thankfully we were there to st-"

Silence.

"Crap! Where is that phone?!" Stan wondered out loud. His cell just died and he just could not find that other phone. "Dammit!"

"-op it though, huh?" laughed Kyle. He paused. He stopped walking. "Stan? His phone must've died."

Kyle quickly hung up the phone so that Stan could call him from the house phone. 'Providing he's found it though.' Kyle decided to continue walking.

He suddenly stopped and turned around. He could've sworn he heard footsteps behind him just now. He quickened his pace.

He stopped again and turned around quickly this time. Was that just a shadowy figure he saw running into those bushes? He started to run.

He had to stop to put his hand to his ears. The whispers were back, and getting increasingly louder and louder until…

… silence.

Kyle opened his eyes and stood up. He took a step forward, but was grabbed from behind. He tried to scream, but was cut off by a piece of dirty cloth. He could smell the chlorophyll, but something else was mixed into it…. More like, two somethings…

Kyle tried to fight off his assailant, but the attacker was much too strong for him. Kyle's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Finally, he had no choice but to give up. His legs buckled beneath him and his eyes closed as his body went limp. He passed out just before his phone rang…

"Come on Ky… pick up…" said Stan anxiously. He was starting to worry as this was the third time he had tried to call, but Kyle wouldn't answer. Finally Stan decided to call Kenny. He figured that if Kyle was mad at him and wouldn't pick up, maybe he'd pick up his phone if Kenny called.

"Hey Stan! Sup?" asked Kenny cheerfully on the other end.

"Kenny, this is very important. You have to call Kyle and make sure he's okay."

"Okay…does this have to do with his behaviour lately?" Kenny asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah. He's paranoid, and hearing voices too. I think he may try to hurt himself." Said Stan. "What's more is he's pissed at me for even suggesting that he was crazy so he won't pick up when I call him."

"Okay. I'll call him, and I'll call you back to update you."

"Okay, thanks Ken."

"Right, talk to you soon." Said Kenny before he hung up.

Stan waited for Kenny to call back as he paced back and forth in the living room. He was glad his other family members were out of the house then, or they'd be think HE was crazy. Stan looked at his watch. 5 minutes had gone by and still no word from Kenny. Stan was just about to Kenny up himself, when the phone rang.

"Well it's about goddamn time Kenny!"

"Uh Stan…" said Kenny sounding rather worried on the other line. "Stan, Kyle won't answer his phone for me either. Should we go look for him? I'm kind of worried about him too."

"Yeah, meet me at my house ASAP."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

The two boys hung up. Stan was really worried now. He thought Kyle may have tried to commit suicide as most crazy people do. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Kyle had indeed been kidnapped and didn't know that the next time he saw his super best friend, that it wouldn't quite be his super best friend anymore.

**-line-**

**A/N: So how'd you enjoy the first chapter from my new story? Also, in addition to more chapters of this story and SP: Another, please expect updated chapters from hiatus stories and a new story… my first Collab with Awesome-QueenHetalia 13! Please review, favorite, and follow both this story and me, Kylee Carr! ^^**


	2. When you've been kidnapped

**Darkness Envelops**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.**

**A/N: Hello, hello! It's been a while since I updated this story. You thought I would abandon it, right? Well… no. I don't abandon any of my stories that I posted online. It may take years before I update them again, but I will eventually, okay? I'm only going to work on two stories at a time for now. When one finishes, another will start/be updated. I'm going to try to update this one every 3 weeks or so.**

**Thank you for being so patient with me! Let's get on with the story now, shall we?**

**-line-**

Kyle's head hurt. He thought he heard a weird humming sound too. He thought he should open his eyes, but something was telling him not too. He slowly opened his eyes against his will. He was in a dark place of some kind. He couldn't see anything. His body ached as he tried to get up, and he realized at that moment that he tied down and unable to move. Panic set in. He twisted and turned, but it was futile. He was pinned down and there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, a bunch of candles light up the place.

He realized he was in a cave of sorts and was surrounded by people wearing black robes. He couldn't see their faces and he didn't want to. He just wanted to get away from these freaks whoever they were. He didn't even want to know who they were and what they wanted with him. He tried to tell them to let him go, but no sound came out. He could only watch and listen in horror as one of the hooded figures began to speak.

"The host has woken up!" It said. "Now is the time to commence with the ritual!"

The rest of the hooded figures cheered. They turned towards Kyle to start the horror and torture that Kyle could never imagine. One of the figures started to play with his nipples. Suddenly, the figure stabbed a heated needle of sorts into it. Kyle wanted to scream in pain, but he couldn't. Another figure took his member and started pumping it roughly. Kyle was trying very hard not to cum, but he couldn't quite control the sexual urges and came within a few moments. The figure continued to play with his penis, as the other one played with his pained, swollen and bleeding nipples. Suddenly, Kyle felt a great pain on his cock. One of the dark figures had cut into it and nearly severed it. Kyle tried to twist and turn and to free himself from his captors, but alas, he could not. It got worse as they started stabbing him in the stomach and chest. He was coughing up blood, in pain, and bleeding out. Slowly, Kyle began not to feel the pain so much and he didn't care. He knew he was going to die.

"His will is broken and he is close to death." Said the lead hooded figure. "Now is the time. Do it now."

A figure walked up to Kyle with some sort of urn. The figure placed it on the floor beside the alter and walked out of the circle. All of the hooded figures gathered around and chanted. The humming Kyle heard was getting louder and louder to the point where he felt as if his head would explode and his brain would melt. He watched in horror as a cloud of black smoke and flies flew out from the urn. Kyle opened his mouth to try to scream one final time, but was silenced because the black cloud flew into his mouth.

Kyle could feel them all in him. It was a disgusting feeling. Slowly he felt himself go away. He slowly lost his vision and everything turned black.

**-line-**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I felt so embarrassed writing it! / This is the reason it's rated M for mature. Next week there will be no fanfiction update because I have to write more rough drafts for South Park: Another.**

**I will try to update this story within 3 weeks from now. If I can't then there may or may not be a good reason for it. Mew. =w=**

**Whelp, see you in 2 weeks with a South Park: Another update! Later! ^w^ -b**


	3. When you escape

**Darkness Envelops**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park. They are the property of Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

**A/N:** Hello, Hello again! It may be late, but at least I'm on schedule, right? Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/ favorited this story/me.

**-line-**

Kyle woke up in the now empty cave. His head was buzzing and his body hurt all over. He found he could sit up and was untied, and he only had a few cuts and bruises everywhere, but nothing too serious. He couldn't remember what happened last, he just knew that he was walking home from Stan's house when this group of people in dark clothing jumped him and knocked him out. Kyle slid off the stone alter and fell to the ground. He found it hard to walk so he had to crawl over to the nearest wall and use it was support.

His body felt weak. His mind felt like he was in a dream, that he was a thousand miles away. He inched and hobbled across the wall of the cave until he reached entrance. He found a stick outside the cave large enough to use to walk. He picked a random direction to walk, just trying to get a way for this place.

"Kyyyyyyle! Where are you Kyle?!" a voice cried out from somewhere in the woods. Kyle stopped when he heard it. He recognized the voice as Stan's voice. He had no idea how long he walked until he got this far, but he finally felt safe… and yet, he didn't want to have Stan see him like this. Regardless, his fear of _them _got the better of him, so he tried to call out towards him.

"Stan! I'm over here!" He tried to say, but his voice as too hoarse and raspy for anyone to hear. Kyle decided to use the last of his strength to walk towards Stan's voice. He saw Stan in a small clearing. He sighed and sat down on a tree stump. Kenny walked over to Stan as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Don't give up Stan, I'm sure we'll find him soon."

"Face it Kenny, Kyle's probably dead and it's all my fault! If only I had listened to him when he said that someone was out to get him, this never would've happened!" Stan exclaimed as he broke down into tears.

It was at this moment that Kyle lost the strength to even stay awake. He fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. Stan and Kenny were startled by the sound and stood up.

"Kyle…?" Stan said quietly. Kenny motioned for Stan to stay where he was as he went to go investigate where the noise had come from. After pushing some bush aside, Kenny gasped as he found Kyle laying stark naked on the ground. Stan let out a gasp.

"KYLE!" Stan screamed when he saw his friend laying bloodied and bruised on the ground. Kenny held Stan back and tried to calm him down.

"Stan. Calm down!" Kenny said sternly.

"Is he… dead?" asked Stan worriedly.

"I don't know, you have to let me check, okay?"

"Okay." nodded Stan as Kenny went to check Kyle's pulse. He sighed relief as he felt a paint heartbeat.

"He's okay." said Kenny as he turned to Stan.

"Oh thank god!" muttered Stan under his breath, tears of relief escaped him.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We should get him to a hospital." Said Kenny. Stan dialed 911 and they waited until help could arrive for their friend.

**-line-**

**A/N: And… IT'S DONE! This chapter anyways. Hope to see you at the next chapter! Please R+R! ^^**


	4. When you Wake Up

**Darkness Envelops**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. If I did own South Park, I'd be very rich right now (probably).**

**A/N:** **Hello again! ^^ Thank you to all who followed/ favorited this story! ^o^ -b**

**-line-**

Kyle could hear soft weeping around him. Wet, salty tears falling on his face woke him up. Kyle's eyes fluttered open as he heard a whirl of activity around him.

"Kyle! You're awake! Oh thank god...!"

Kyle turned his head to look to his left. He saw Stan wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Stan…"

"We thought we were going to lose you Ky." said Stan softly. "But you're going to be okay."

"Bubalah, can you sit up?" asked Kyle's mum.

"I think so." replied Kyle. He managed to sit up in his bed. His body was sore a little bit, but it wasn't too bad.

"How do you feel son?" asked Kyle's dad.

"Not too bad. My body feels a little sore and my head hurts a bit, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Kyle... Can you remember anything that happened?" asked Kenny. Kyle thought hard, but he couldn't remember. Every time he tried to think about it, his head started to hurt and a feeling of panic flooded over him.

"I can't. Sorry…" sighed Kyle. Everyone who was in the room was a little sad and devastated at this. _'Whatever happened to him must've been so traumatic that his brain blocked all of his memories of it.'_ They all thought.

"Well, try to get some rest Ky. We'll see you in the morning." said Stan patting the top of Kyle's head.

"Bye everyone, thank you for visiting me." Kyle waved good bye as everyone left. A few minutes after everyone left, a doctor came in. He checked Kyle's medical charts and nodded his approval.

"Well, you seem to have recovered rather quickly Mr. Broflovski. I think you should be able to go home tomorrow. We'll keep you in tonight just for extra observation."

"That's good to hear." Kyle said as he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it was a miracle indeed," stated the doctor "That someone of your degree of injury could heal so quickly. Regardless, I'll prescribe some pills for pain and two weeks of bed rest and light activity."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Kyle. "I feel fine. I hardly hurt at all."

"It's just to be safe." Replied the doctor. "You may feel some more pain later. For now, I'll send up some food and make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. A doctor will check up on you in the morning, but I'm sure you can go home tomorrow. Good night Mr. Broflovski."

"Good night." Said Kyle as the doctor left the room. Kyle laid back in his bed. Something deep down in him couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**-line-**

**A/N: See you next chapter! Please R+R. ^^**


End file.
